


sunlight girl | hxh

by duckieroll



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Isekai, Might contain Limes and Lemons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a Hamon User (JoJo), Reader is a Joestar (JoJo), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Sexual Tension, Tries to stay in-character as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckieroll/pseuds/duckieroll
Summary: ⭐ various x reader | crossposted in quotev/wp! ⭐A world where Stands are called Nen, Hamon is ancient, and your family is nowhere to be found.Your nickname is JoJo, and you have to go through a journey.So... where is this gonna take you?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. ☀️ ch. 1 ☀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome! before you start, there are few things i'd like to mention:
> 
> • reader goes by they/them, but people around them will be using she/her.
> 
> • i like spicing up things a little bit, so this fic goes along the canon storyline with notable/minor changes either in setting or event.
> 
> • i am vague with reader's appearance (weight, skin complexion, etc.) except for height and outfits.
> 
> • this is largely centered around reader.
> 
> • self-indulgent fic ahead!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, great reader! 🌟

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

It was a lightweight feeling.

You felt yourself floating, like gravity has chosen to separate itself from you. Your eyes were closed, voluntarily taking in the unique moment where you were free from the endless falling you just went through. A smile of relief creeps up your face.

You slowly flutter your eyes open, giving yourself time to take in where you are. You look around, noticing it was dark, but not dark enough to blind you. There was light coming from above, thankfully. You reach a hand to it and you notice a wave follow your gesture. It's the kind of wave you make when dipping and swaying your hand underwater.

You gasped and backed down. You looked below your feet, and oh heavens, you're not feeling so good.

Besides the fact that you realized you were floating underwater, there was another thing to worry about.

You were naked.

You quickly cover yourself, now anxious of anyone seeing you in this state. You look around you, circling around as you tried to think of a way to help yourself.

You sigh, bubbles coming out of your nose, before swimming upward. You finally decide to not stay any longer underwater, seeing as nothing will come rescuing you anytime.

Your head emerged, the water falling from your head. You pushed your soaked hair from the front, flicking water off your eyes for you to see better. You were breathing steadily as you flapped your feet to keep yourself up.

It wasn't too long before you heard people having a ruckus near you. You turn around, spotting the shore much faster than the horde of people on it. You swim to it with excitement. You now had a chance to help yourself and you're not passing on it anytime.

You stop just in front of the shore. Looking at the people on the platform, you heaved for air in exchange for the exercise you did. Eyes were wide at you, obvious shock overtaking the strangers. What on earth is a woman doing, suddenly emerging from the sea?

"IT'S A MERMAID!"

Cheers were made, comments from here and there saying you came to bless their island. Some even noted how beautiful you were, as if you were an angel instead of a mermaid. People were quick to make assumptions of yourself, and it made you quite uncomfortable. You could only look at them in worry.

One woman separated herself from the crowd, a white towel draped on her arm. She had orange hair and a gentle smile on her.

"Now now, mermaid or not, the girl clearly needs help," The orange-haired woman crouched on the platform, wanting to get closer to you, "There are stairs there," She pointed to your side. 

With the people behind the woman, they went to the stairs connecting the shore and the sea. There, you were sitting on the lowest step, hugging your knees close to you with your face buried on it.

The woman ran down to your side, not wasting a second to cover your exposed form. You welcome the feeling of the warm towel, looking up the kind person beside you.

"Can you walk?" She asked you. You stood up slowly in response, earning a number of gasps from the audience. They were too surprised by the sight of you being able to stand on your own. You heard a child ask an adult if mermaids can walk. You giggled inwardly.

The orange-haired woman lead you to a store stall, the group of people still following behind. You were holding to the woman's hand as you walked, and the audience were once again too shocked at seeing it.

You were now sitting on a wooden chair, the people finally subsiding with the woman's help, "I apologize if they made you uncomfortable, it was really weird suddenly seeing a girl floating on the sea. I actually thought you were a mermaid too!" She chuckled, to which you joined, "But... if you're actually a mermaid, I don't know what to say..."

Before you could respond, you were interrupted by a call, "Aunt Mito!"

With all people finally gone, a young boy in a green outfit made his way to the both of you. He had a cheerful expression on his face, his eyes showing a determination you couldn't grasp. You look away and tighten your cover on yourself, not wanting to be blinded by the boy.

"Gon..." You heard the woman beside you, assuming she was Aunt Mito, "Are you really sure with this?" A hint of uncertainty was in her voice.

"Mhm! I'll be sure to write to you, so please don't worry about me!" The boy, Gon, assured Aunt Mito. There was no doubt with how he held himself. You observed them with your peripheral vision, not wanting to seem rude.

Aunt Mito could only cup his cheek and give him a smile.

Gon flicked his eyes to you. You flinch, not expecting him to acknowledge you, "Hello! Are you Aunt Mito's friend?" He turned to you fully, Aunt Mito excusing herself to fetch clothes for you, "I haven't seen you around here! Where are you from?"

You faced him, not knowing what to say first. He gasps, an 'o' forming on his lips, "Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! It's nice to meet you! My name is Gon, and I'm going to be a Hunter! Have you thought of being a Hunter too?"

Without letting you answer his previous questions, he continued to give you more. It seemed like he doesn't really mind whether you answer or not, and just wants to keep you company. You haven't said a thing to him, but you were shocked when your mouth answered for you.

"I want to be a Hunter."

You widen your eyes, Gon's grin only growing wider, "Really?! Me too! We should go together! Today's the start of the Hunter Exam!"

You gulped, you didn't know what to say. The words came out of your mouth by itself, and with that you doubt yourself. Is that even possible? You didn't know what to do, but disappointing this little boy was least in the list.

"Please go with me! It would be fun! Please! Pleaseeee!" Gon held your hand and started to jump in place. You quickly grasped your towel with your free hand, not wanting to go naked in front of him.

He continued to persuade you, and of course you gave in, "Yay! Thank you, thank you! Aunt Mito will be so happy! I made a friend!"

You blinked. Gon was now smiling so brightly at you, finally letting go of your hand to hold the straps of his bag.

He called you a friend. That... escalated quickly. He doesn't even know your name.

Gon continued to talk to you as you both waited for Aunt Mito to come back. He was saying how excited he was about the exam, and it was evident. You could only nod or shake your head at him when he addresses questions to you, still stunned by the fast friendship you formed.

On the while, a ship came parking by the shore, its loud horn shaking the island. Gon's excitement increased ten levels higher by seeing the ship, running outside the store to get a good look on it.

"The ship's here! We're finally going!" The tone of his voice rised. His energy had no limits, and it's only growing as time went by.

You stood up to fix the towel around your body, almost dropping it when Gon pulled you and ran up to the ship's entrance. Stars were on his eyes as he gazed at the normal looking ship.

Men started climbing to the ship, sparing you a perverted glance in an attempt to woo you, to which they failed miserably. You chose to focus on Gon, the boy making you comfortable even if you're practically naked in public.

Gon seemed to want to be the last one to board the ship, and you were thankful for this. Aunt Mito still hadn't returned, and you were getting worried by how she's taking so long. You continued to glance from Gon to where Aunt Mito went, hoping she'd show up anytime now.

With Gon holding your other hand, your free hand was taken by another. You glanced down, a young girl in a yellow dress looking up at you with innocent eyes.

"Miss, Mama told me you a ma-maid," The young girl pouted before smiling, "Can you please... teach me to swim when you come back? Mama said I can twavel the world if I can swim!"

You looked back at Gon, who was surprised by what he heard, "You're a mermaid?! That's so cool!"

You chuckled, coming back to the young girl on your other side. You nod at her, earning a squeal, "Hooray! Thank you, miss ma-maid! I'll be waiting!" She hugged your lower body, running away to another store stall where her mother carried her when she reached it. They were happy together, and it put a smile on you.

The next thing you know, Gon was pulling you again.

"Come on! It's time to go!" He was leading you to board the ship and you couldn't get out from his grasp. You frantically looked around for Aunt Mito, and you saw her nearing the shore. 

You tried to tell Gon to wait, but he heard none of you with his enthusiasm. You waved to Aunt Mito, causing her to run to catch up. People were starting to gather on the shore to say their goodbyes while you only hoped for Aunt Mito to come in time.

Gon finally boarded the ship with you leaning on the side as you waited for Aunt Mito. The ship started moving when she went through the people to go in front.

"Gon!" Aunt Mito called for the waving boy beside you. She raised a plastic bag for him to see, and Gon was quick to act. He pulled his fishing pole from his bag, putting a foot on the fence as he backed his upper body and threw the hook to the plastic bag. He earned it quickly, giving it to you and going back to waving goodbye to his people. You smiled at Aunt Mito, mouthing a 'thank you' to her.

"Once I'm back, It'll be the time I'm the best Hunter in the world!" Gon shouted as he waved. You looked at him in curiosity, "See youuuu!"

You put a hand to his shoulder as you smiled at each other.

You told Gon you'll be changing into the clothes Aunt Mito gave you, to which he nodded to. You left him watching as the ship went far from the island, looking for a sailor that could tell you where you could change.

You felt a number of eyes staring deep into you, choosing to brush it off. Some men are really just what you expect them to be, and you can't do anything about it in this state.

You went down from the deck, seeing a sailor carrying boxes of green apples stumbling down. His co-sailors did nothing but to make fun of him, and you weren't having any of it.

You rushed to his side as you hung the plastic bag on your shoulder, kneeling carefully to grab fallen apples and put them back into the box. One sailor attempted to kick him, but you were fast on your place to grab that sailor's foot, pushing it away. You spared not a glance to that rude sailor.

"Are you okay?" You asked the apple sailor as he put the last fallen apple inside the box. 

"Y-yes!" He nodded, his eyes unknowingly looking at your body. He was shocked. He waved his hands nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!"

You pursed your lips, "Mhm. Is there... some place I could change?"

"Yes! P-please follow me!" The sailor stood up, the large box back in his hand. You helped him steady himself, receiving a meek thanks.

You looked around the ship as you followed him, and with your decision to not pay attention in front, it lead you to bump into a rather tall person.

"Sorry!" You bounced back, your hands coming in aid to your wrapped towel to make sure it doesn't fall. You steadied yourself before looking up at the stranger.

He had his eyes closed and his hands inside his pockets. He looks like he's about to lash out at you, so you braced yourself for it. Still looking at him, you waited for him to say something. Irritation was clear in his face.

He sighed deeply, opening his eyes and mouth as a ready for him to get mad, but then he stopped. His brows were still creased in irritation but you swear you saw him eye you from your face down to your body. He looked away pouting, and red slowly rose on his cheeks. He left you there confused. What a weird man.

You continued to follow the apple sailor. You saw him standing outside a door and he smiled at you, the box of apples now gone, "Please wait here! Someone's inside the comfort room!"

You nodded at him, thanking him after. He bowed at you and left you to wait.

It wasn't long when the door opened, revealing a blonde man who glanced at you for only a second. You bowed your head, heading inside after he was gone.

After a long day, you were now able to change into appropriate clothes. Sighing deeply, you looked at the outfit Aunt Mito gave you. It was a simple one but it was sure to keep you warm. She even provided a cardigan for you!

At least now, you won't have to worry every second about dropping your towel.  
  
  
  


**leorio:** _staring at towel naked reader_

 **kurapika** **:** _squints his eyes_ why are you so thirsty

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	2. ☀️ ch. 2 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

It was storming.

And you hate it.

It's not that the thunders or the big waves scared you, you just hated storms. Rains were one thing too. You just seemed to dislike it when the clouds pour out their baggage. The cold they bring with them doesn't sit well with you.

The bigger men in the room were in a chaos, puking and being thrown from here and there. You were seated on the pole in the middle with a frown, clearly annoyed not just by the men babies but also by the weather. You tighten your crossed arms, trying to comfort yourself in the warmth of your green cardigan.

As everyone felt the ship go through skyscraper-tall waves, you made yourself patient in the wait for things to calm down. 

These same men who looked at you with perversion couldn't even handle a simple storm. Deserved.

That was arrogant of you, but you're not taking any self lecturing right now.

The ship was now going through much acceptable waters, and now Gon was caring for the babies. You watched him aid the people around you, the apple sailor from earlier accompanying him. They're cute, you thought.

A man from the corner complained about the green apple being sour. You raised a brow at him. Did he really expect the green apple to be sweet? You shook your head in disapproval.

"Gon, can I help?" You ask Gon who was caring for a man behind you. Your irritation was getting you, and it's better to distract yourself than to entertain it.

The boy smiled at you, nodding, "Please distribute herbs to the others! I have more in my bag!" You stood up and got his bag from him, "It will help them with their nausea! Thank you, JoJo!"

You smiled at him before going to the aid of these people. You finally told Gon your name earlier and even gave him the permission to use your nickname. As you were giving out the herbs, you didn't take note of the two men observing you and Gon, an older man smiling knowingly by the door.

After fulfilling the role of medics, you were called to the Captain's room along with Gon and two others. You didn't bother acknowledging them, still irritated by the grim weather.

You stood beside Gon with crossed arms, pouting as you waited for the Captain to say whatever he has to say.

When the Captain started, he asked for your names. You all told him. With it you learned that Leorio was the one who eyed you down and who's also on your other side, and Kurapika was the blonde you saw earlier. 

You peeked a glance at Kurapika, attempting not to be so obvious.

He do be kinda cute.

You looked down and clasp your hands, your irritation dying down by that thought. You bit the inside of your cheek, embarrassed you find a random stranger to be an apple in the eye.

Before you could bask in your embarrassment, the Captain continued to interrogate the four of you, "Why do you want to become Hunters?"

You gulp, shifting your hands to your back. Thoughts running wild in your mind. Why? You don't know. You don't even know why you agreed to come here. You didn't know such thing was needed for the exam, if you did, you could have thought of something. What are you going to say? Tell the Captain you were only persuaded by Gon? No, that would be very uncalled for. This is nothing, the best thing is to tell the truth and you're good.

By the time you were brought back from your thinking, Leorio was pushing a finger on to Gon's forehead. You grab the man's hand, squinting your eyes at him. He squinted his eyes back at you. You squinted even more in order to have dominance, to which he also squinted more too.

The squinting competition would've went on if not for Kurapika. You turned away from Leorio and shielded Gon from him, and he now put his attention to the blonde. You said it earlier and you're saying it again.

What a weird man.

Kurapika explained points of why he refuses to say the reason why he wants to become a Hunter instead of just saying no. He's one extra boy.

"So two of you refuse to say why? How about you, girl?" With the attention now on you, you sigh.

You closed your eyes, closing your fists to indicate determination. You felt Gon anticipating your answer seeing as you look like you have something big to say. Leorio and Kurapika somewhat also felt curious. You were a small woman aiming to be a Hunter after all, and for some reason, they knew you're not one to be messed with.

"I don't know."

Rocks fell down the heads of the other three, a laugh escaping the Captain's smoking mouth, "I don't know, but maybe I'll know soon," You continued, the rock on the three's heads getting heavier.

You open your eyes, smiling at the Captain. It's good he didn't ask for more questions, 'cause you really don't know.

"Katsuo," The Captain called for the apple sailor beside him, "The examination board needs to be notified of two more dropouts."

Shock ate Kurapika and Leorio, a sly smile only showing on the Captain's face, "The Hunter Exam has already begun."

With the Captain explaining his role to the Hunter Examination, saying he's assigned to trim the fat and pass whoever he deems fit, you chuckle. These two with their hard heads got what's coming for them, but you couldn't really blame them for being cautious.

"I... am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan."

The three of you, intrigued by Kurapika's statement, gave your focus on him. The last survivor? Does that mean... "Being a Hunter is an efficient way to hunt down the criminals that annihilated my clan four years ago," He looked at the Captain firmly, "The Phantom Troupe."

Shivers. You felt it run through your body. It was clear Kurapika prepared himself for such a path.

"Bounty Hunter, huh? That band is Class-A. Even the most skilled Hunters had no chance catching them." Interest sparked in you. Besides genocide, what more have they done? Kurapika would be doing a favor for those they have hurt, but you hoped his goal doesn't corrupt him in the end.

"Death... is not something I fear of. Only my rage fading as time goes by terrifies me." You looked at Kurapika intently. You wanted to come near him, maybe give him comfort. Who knows what he's been through? 

You looked at him in worry, eyes widening in the sight of his eyes changing color for a second. You blink multiple times, rubbing your eyes and checking the other two to see if they also saw it.

Leorio and Kurapika was starting another argument, good thing Gon interrupted them and asked Leorio why he wants to be a Hunter, to which he responded energetically that he wants money.

You were giggling the whole time Leorio was blabbing about the things money can buy. You didn't think he'd be that simple, but to each their own, you guess. You were having a good time laughing at Leorio's antics until Kurapika butted in and told him he can't buy class with money.

Uh oh.

"Step outside," Leorio opened the door, a serious aura now surrounding him, "I'm gonna end the Kurta Clan right now."

You gasped, that was a bit too much. But, you didn't have to say anything. This was between them, and you don't really have the right to break whatever's happening. The Captain tried to stop them, but Gon advised him about what Aunt Mito told him.

And Aunt Mito was right, knowing why someone is angry is a good way to know them. You smile in the thought of Aunt Mito being a good parent figure to Gon.

"Captain!" A sailor called, pointing to where the ship is headed.

A waterspout has formed on the ship's bee line, and you can only sigh.

You were now lowering the sail of the ship, your cardigan and skirt discarded. As much as you don't want to stay under the storm, you also don't want to just stay and act like nothing is happening.

You lowered the sail quickly, leaving it to be tied by the sailors. You ran to help another group, your eyes landing on the dueling Leorio and Kurapika for a second.

You were now behind Katsuo, helping their group to lower the sail. Wind was becoming much stronger, much more stronger than any of the sailors could handle.

With you included.

The sailors in your group cut hold of the rope, leaving you behind. You made extreme effort to keep yourself from being thrown by the strong wind, fixing your stance and your hold as you fought for your place. This could've been easy if not for the storm, and they think your distaste for storms is petty?

Wait... who's _they_?

With your mind getting sidetracked, this brought you to lose against the wind.

The rope flew up, not letting you grasp it properly. You struggled, earning the attention of Gon and the sailors. With the realization that struggling will lead you to nothing, you sighed in exasperation.

You got thrown to the side, the wind clearly making it a point to throw you into the water. You braced yourself for the impact, only that it's not only water you felt, but hands grasping your ankles.

You were pulled up, Gon hugging you just above your chest, "JoJo!"

"Gon," You called him back and smiled at him. You're in the hands of a capable boy, and you're grateful for it.

"Shark bait!" Leorio started, "That's what you could've been if we hadn't grabbed your legs!" He scolded the carefree Gon sitting in front of them.

You walked to their side, now dried off and wearing your cardigan and skirt. Your hair was still soaked though, but it didn't matter much.

"Buuut! Both of you did catch me!" Gon reasoned.

You nod your head in approval, "And you caught me, Gon," You said with such confidence. You smiled at the two men, "Thank you, Kurapika," You glanced at the owner of the name, "And Mr. Leorio."

Kurapika closed his eyes, telling you you didn't need to thank him, while Leorio looked away, a hand behind his neck.

Leorio was blushing. Was it because you thanked him? Or is it because 'Mr. Leorio' sounded so cute coming from you?

Either way, he thought it didn't matter for now. What's more important was that Leorio and Kurapika made up, saying their apologies to each other as they should. It was nice seeing it after a heated conversation last night.

The tranquility was interrupted by a hearty laugh by the Captain. He had beer on his hand, but it doesn't seemed like he was drunk at all, "You four! I like you!" You put a hand to your hip, bending your head as you listened, "I'll be the one responsible to bring you to the site! The test? It's my decision to make!"

"And all four of you pass!"  
  
  
  


**storm:** h—

 **reader:** permission D E N I E D

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	3. ☀️ ch. 3 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**˚

The four of you were now headed to the cedar tree as advised by the captain, but not without Leorio doubting the three of you with how the tree is opposite to where the site should be.

You sighed in boredom. A man has been following your group from the port, and he's not doing a commendable performance with hiding.

You brushed your hair with your fingers. It's dried a bit from staying under the sun for a while now, and you've never felt so fresh. After the long storm, the visit of the warm sun is really something to look forward to.

Your head was turned upward, eyes closed as you let the sunlight cover you. It's everyday you'll get to experience this, but it will never get old.

Your group was now walking in the middle of a deserted town, Leorio commenting on how creepy the place is. No one was on eyeshot, but Gon was quick to notice the approach of a group of people.

They emerged from the side, an old woman and her companions wearing notable masks.

"Exciting..." The old woman started calmly. She had her eyes closed, arms resting on the table in front of her, "EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!" She screamed with all force, making you flinch in surprise. Kurapika was also in shock, but a chuckle still escaped him upon seeing you.

The old woman's companions played their instruments, "Surely you four know that to reach the cedar tree, you must pass through this town," You and your companions listened closely, "I will give one question and five seconds for you to answer. Answer wrongly, you shall drop out for this year."

Kurapika and Leorio commented while the old woman continued to explain.

"If all four of us shared one question..." Leorio wondered, "Then... I'm also disqualified when one of them answers incorrectly?!"

You raised a brow at Leorio, Kurapika rolling his eyes at him, "It is highly likely that you're the one to get us disqualified," You suppressed a chuckle, not wanting to make the taller man mad.

"Get on with it already," The stalker man entered, finally, "Or I'll just answer the question first," You sighed, backing up to the side.

It was revealed that he has been following the group since then, and he ended up taking the quiz first anyway. You rest your face on your palm, drowsiness suddenly knocking on your door.

"Your mother and your lover has been captured by criminals. You may only rescue one. Answer one for your mother, answer two for your lover," The old woman instructed, "Who will you save?"

All four of you were taken aback, but the stalker man remained confident, even answering the old woman quicker than expected. He answered one, justifying it by saying he only has one mother but he can still find another lover. What a cruel man.

And he was permitted to pass.

He had the nerve to wink at you before he left, so you quickly returned it by glaring at him.

"Hey, hag! How was that even correct?! Damn! I'm not gonna put up with this!" Leorio tried to walk away, but was stopped by the old woman's threat of being disqualified. You went back to their side, standing by Gon who was thinking deeply by himself.

"Different people would give different answers! I think you know that by itself is obvious!" Leorio continued to shout, the want to cover your ears growing by the second, "Heck! There's no right answer!"

Light bulbs lit above you and Kurapika, eye contact quickly being made by the realization. Your heart skipped a beat, you both had to let Leorio know, but the old woman caught up to your plan and had forbidden the both of you from speaking.

You could only wish you knew telepathy right now.

"The question is," The old woman started. You gulped, "Your son and daughter has been kidnapped. You may only rescue one. Answer one for your son, answer two for your daughter."

The old woman started counting from five while Leorio made his way to the side and grabbed a thin plank. You watched him with a sour face, somehow surprised that he's still not getting what the quiz meant. He swung the plank as the old woman counted, and you knew what to do next.

"Buzz! Time is up!"

Leorio jumped high, aiming fearlessly for the old woman and quickly getting surprised when you popped up in front of her.

"[Name]!" You crossed your arms in defense, Leorio hitting you accidentally, making the crows fly from the old woman's companions. A look of shock and worry was made by Leorio and Kurapika, Gon still unmoved.

Your hitter backed down clumsily as you stood unyieldingly. Your wrists were going red by the strength it received but weirdly enough, the pain wasn't sitting in you.

"What the?! What were you thinking, [Name]?! It was supposed to be for that hag—"

"Are you satisfied now?"

 _Caw!_ A crow made its sound as it went back to the arm of the old woman's companion. You breathed out your annoyance, Leorio scrunching his nose in confusion while he tightened his grip on the plank. You paced to Gon's side, letting Kurapika explain that silence was the right answer.

Leorio quickly let go of the plank and apologized, the old woman only laughing it off as she enjoys meeting people like Leorio and frankly, like you. It was brave of you to face a mad man ready to cause chaos. Uncoordinated, but brave.

The old woman revealed the true path to the cedar tree and you quickly went on on your own after excusing yourself. Thinking about Leorio apologizing to you seriously is making you feel awkward, and you want to avoid it for now. You were not mad at him, you told yourself. It was just something you felt like you didn't deserved.

Two hours had passed since your group met the old woman, and Leorio pleasingly got the message that you're not up for a conversation. It was just a silent walk to the cabin where you have to meet with the Navigators. Not even Gon wanted to break it, being informed of what transpired between you and Leorio.

"Beware: Magical Beasts." You read the sign that you've seen multiple times now. You continued, now getting a glimpse of the cabin that your group was supposed to encounter hours ago.

You sighed and turned to your back to face the three boys behind you, keeping your now purple wrists from their sights. With the dark, you didn't have to do much. "There it is," You said simply, smiling at Kurapika who had also been wanting to check on you all this time.

Why? Well it's just normal for comrades to check on each other... right?

"[Name]!" Gon ran to you, tackling you like you just came home from going abroad. You welcome him in an embrace, "I thought you were mad at us! You don't talk much but I was so worried when you didn't talk at all!" He whined, making you giggle, "Are your wrists okay now? Leorio's been practicing what to say to you!"

You gasped, glancing at Leorio who avoided your eyes fast. He whistled, looking back at you. Seeing as you were now smiling at him, he smiled back. It was a much appreciated way of making up for your awkward self and the nervous Leorio, but Kurapika chose to not see that exchange.

"We should go now." Kurapika voiced out, Gon pulling you with him. Leorio was left behind, a dazed smile still on his face as he watched you be pulled by Gon. He shook his head upon realizing you and the others had now reached the cabin, breaking himself out of his entranced state.

"Hey! Wait for me!!"

Kurapika and Gon waited for the running man while you decided to go first and knock at the door. You waited for a response, knocking again when you got nothing.

"Kurapika?" You called for your blond comrade so you could break in with him, Kurapika making his way to you with no questions, "I've got a bad feeling." You sighed.

The blond beside you nodded, opening both doors carefully. Upon being met by a yellow beast and a messed up place, Kurapika laid an arm in front of you as an act of protection. He called for Leorio and Gon, the former being disturbed from his rest.

The two teens gasped at the scene, swiftly turning into a wary stance like you and Kurapika.

"It's a shape-shifting Magical Beast, the Kiriko!" You creased your brows upon hearing the name of the turning beast. It's your first time hearing about it, "And it's got a woman!" The Kiriko faced all of you, an unsettling smile on its face as it kept a woman hostage. You frowned. It lived up to being an extremely intelligent beast.

Not even a moment later, the Kiriko jumped out the window.

"Leorio! Take care of the man!" Kurapika requested while he and Gon followed the Kiriko.

"I'll scout the area." You informed, going on your way without waiting for Leorio's response. You checked the cabin's other rooms, going outside when you found nothing interesting. Without knowing why, you unconsciously closed your eyes and crouched by the ground, a hand placed on it. You steadied your breathing, your blood flow being directed to the hand you placed on the ground.

You went on to enter the forest, eyes still closed. Your energy directed you to where you had to go. It was convenient.

"Leorio?" You met the supposed to be medic in the forest. Your brows creased in suspicion, only subsiding when a realization hit you, "No... not you." You continued on your way and left 'Leorio' there, closing your eyes to not get lost.

You passed by Kurapika and the woman, now on the chase of the other Kiriko with Gon.

You opened your eyes above, seeing Gon was jumping from tree to tree and so was the Kiriko. A cliff showed itself at the end of your path and you called Gon, not wanting him to fall. But he did, swiftly countering it with the help of his pole. You held his hand when he came back on ground, the Kiriko sitting on top of a tree.

"Didn't expect you to land a hit on me," The Kiriko told Gon, "And for a kid, you're pretty fast."

Your mouth went agape. The Kiriko just called you a kid.

The Kiriko leaped from the tree to your front, towering over your smaller forms, "The hit is going to cost you more than you know!" It raised its claws on Gon while the kid only looked from side to side, seemingly confused. You squinted your eyes at the beast.

"Who are you?"

"It's you."

You were blinking at the two beasts now sitting in front of you and your male comrades, the 'husband and wife' standing along with your group.

"It's been so long since someone's been able to point us distinctively," The Kiriko told the other Kiriko, "And there's two of them! What joy I'm feeling right now!"

You continued to blink, shaking your head at Leorio's question whether you can tell the two beasts apart. Gon, being the polite kid that he is, told you three that the Kiriko that got beat up was the husband, and the wife was the one you faced.

Your eye twitched as you looked from the Kiriko to the other Kiriko, you couldn't tell them apart.

The Kirikos and the 'husband and wife' introduced themselves as the Navigators, the supposed couple being siblings, "As Navigators, we help by guiding people to the site! It's quite hard to find, so we make sure to guide whoever is qualified!"

The family informed each of your comrades of their notable qualities that helped them pass, and while listening, you can't help but evaluate yourself. You bit your lip, hiding your wrists behind you as you looked down.

"Miss [Name]," The Kiriko called you, making you bring your head up, "Although you let my husband loose upon realizing he wasn't who you're searching for, you were quick on your feet to find me only by trusting your senses and trusting your comrades to do their tasks. You showed no hesitation to doing your part, and because of that, you pass!"

You gasped in surprise, Gon giving you a high five.

All four of you passed but you sighed.

You merely scratched the surface of the Hunter Exam, and there are some things about you that you can't put a finger on.

What did you just do earlier?  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
 ** _i find inspiration by reading other fics! its cool_**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	4. ☀️ ch. 4 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

"Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times!" A bean-looking man told you, giving you #406. You smiled at him, not being able to resist how cute he is and almost proceeding to squish his cheeks.

After being led by the son of the Kirikos to a normal restaurant and having the hopes that you could eat, your group was now standing inside a huge underground tunnel. People were tense and not so welcoming.

"It's my first time seeing you guys here!" Maybe except for one guy with the #16 on his chest. He jumped from sitting on a metal pipe, nearing your group to greet you. Gon asked him if he can tell the four of you were new, "More or less. Well, it's been my 35th attempt after all!"

"Thirty five times?!" You gasped along with the three, your brows raising at the man. Your eyes went to his round stomach.

Just how old is he?

You shook your head to erase the thought. He introduced himself as Tonpa, Gon making the honors of introducing the three of you and conversing with him. Tonpa continued to introduce other examinees, a wrestler, a snake charmer, a kung fu master and more. You sounded an 'oh' by seeing how diverse the people here were. They had their titles and were clearly aiming to pass this exam.

You excused yourself from their conversation. You didn't want to talk to other examinees but there was something telling you talking with Tonpa wouldn't go well either.

You walked on the sides, not wanting to get in the way of anybody. Now that you think of it, there was someone you were comfortable enough to attempt a conversation with. You searched for the person, making a cough to clear your voice.

"Hi!" You greeted, forcing your voice to be cheerful, "I... I was hoping we could be... we could know each other since it appears we... we're the only women around here..?"

The woman you greeted was taken aback, your eyes lingering on her big yellow hat. She smiled, "Of course! And there's another woman, so don't worry!"

You breathed in relief, "Oh. My name is... My name is [Name]." You offered a hand, thoughts of not wanting to regret this seeping in you.

"Ponzu!" She accepted your hand, shaking it, "Are you alone?" Her eyes wandered around.

"No," You shook your head and pulled your hand away, "I'm with three people. How about you?"

Ponzu was surprisingly approachable, answering your questions while you answered hers. You spent the little break time conversing with her, only being stopped when something ringed throughout the tunnel. The wall slowly went up, revealing a man with purple hair in a suit. It seems the exam is beginning.

The man with purple hair introduced himself as Satotz and before you could point it out, Ponzu had you first, "[Name]... He doesn't have a mouth, does he?" She whispered, making you gasp in approval.

"Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind," Satotz explain about the risks of death and injury, but no one backed down. You sighed, a hand gripping your still purple wrist, "Very well. All 406 applicants will participate in Phase One!"

You told Ponzu goodbye and waited by the side, wanting to walk alongside your comrades. You didn't see them in the swarm of these 400 people, so you had to walk alongside strangers.

You weren't regretting being acquainted with Ponzu, but this is what you get for separating from people you know.

You sighed. You weren't comfortable around people you know nothing about so you were trying so hard to look for the three familiar faces.

People in front of you started to run, and it was the sign that Satotz increased his pace. You matched their running, looking down on your long yellow skirt. It wasn't ideal for running, but you have no idea how you went through the forest yesterday without being immobilized by your bottom.

With two hours passing and you're all still on the run, you have now discarded your cardigan and skirt. You had a cycling short so you didn't hesitate discarding your skirt, but of course it still earned several looks from the horde of men around you. You sighed. It's difficult having it.

It's difficult having the ass.

You giggled inwardly on your thought as you made yourself feel comfortable. If you could teach them a lesson, you would. But wasting energy will only be a disadvantage for you.

You moved from place to place, finally finding the people you've been looking for, "Gon!"

The three looked at you, Gon waving a hand at you while Kurapika and Leorio had their mouths left open. You had no qualms wearing thin clothes in public, and it was just one of the signs that you would rather help yourself than restrain yourself from what you can do.

That was hella sexy.

Kurapika and Leorio turned away from you by that one thought while you struggled to keep up with them.

Before you could boost up, you were tripped by a fatigued man beside you, making you trip on to the back of another examinee. Your feet were tied against the face of the fallen man and your fall was now inevitable.

You fell with the other examinee below you, "I'm so sorry!" You apologized fast, not wanting to upset the person. He had pins around his head, and he turned on the ground with such robotic movement.

You went up from all fours and offered a hand to him. Your three comrades waited for you, while one person watched your exchange with the pinhead with amusement.

The pinhead didn't bother having your help, getting up from the ground and side-eyeing somewhere before ignoring you and continuing to run. You huffed, clapping off the dirt from your palms and knees.

"[Name]—"

"Please let's forget that."

You ran alongside the three, wanting to dismiss the scenario between you and the pinhead guy. It wasn't an ideal position and you're hearing nothing about it.

Another hour passed, the four of you once again separated. Kurapika was running in the front, Gon and Leorio staying behind with you. You just started to sweat, but you're no match for the soaked Leorio beside you.

Leorio had found a kid to lash out on, and you were sure doing your part to calm him down. Gon sided with the skating kid and this just made Leorio more irritated. You left Leorio and backed down, joining Gon and the kid.

The skating kid was now running. It seems he became interested by seeing Gon, "Sorry for his attitude," You told the white-haired kid, "He's just a li'l tired. Come back at him when he's on the right mind." You winked at the white-haired kid, earning a laugh from him.

He introduced himself as Killua, so you and Gon introduced yourselves to him.

The running kept on, and Leorio was slowly dissipating into giving up.

You chuckled to yourself and boosted up to the front, steadying yourself when you've reached the stairs and now by Kurapika's side, "Leorio."

Kurapika gave you a bewildered look, and the answer to his supposed question was given when Leorio popped up, half-naked, beside you. You giggled, Kurapika following you. Leorio was so confident now and had much more energy, saying he can go further if he doesn't care about his looks. Kurapika looked at you in agreement, you only shrugged to tease him. He ended up removing his blue shaul anyways.

The only things worth noting about the run was that Kurapika told you that his clan was hunted for their eyes, while Leorio finally admitted the reason why he wanted to be a Hunter, saying he wants money so he could become a doctor that treats with free charge because of how his friend died with not being able to afford surgery. You placed each of your hands on their shoulders, making sure they knew they weren't alone.

Also so they won't start another argument.

"How about you, [Name]?" Kurapika turned the question at you, your hands retreating from their shoulders, "Have you thought of your reason yet?"

You gulped, avoiding his eyes before you can shake your head.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find one worth sacrificing for," Leorio said without looking at you. You smiled up at him, re-focusing your mind on the run after.

Gon and Killua caught up to the three of you, Gon telling he'll see you and Kurapika in the end.

"Catch ya later, old geezer!" Killua told Leorio rather merrily, making the said geezer mad.

Leorio's sweated more, "I'm not old!!" He screamed at Killua, making you put a hand on his shoulder as to restrain him. You were smiling with closed eyes, "I'm a teenager just like you guys!!"

Your face contorted into shock with the revelation, the four of you giving the geezer a 'You're not kidding?' look.

This 30 looking man is a teen just like the four of you, and your whole world is blown.

You continued to run with pursed lips and wide eyes.  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
 **leorio:** im a teen

 **reader:** _in their mind_ YOU DONT SAY

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	5. ☀️ ch. 5 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

You watched in disgust as vultures now ate a man in front of you. The same man tried to fool the examinees into thinking Satotz was not the real examiner, and it was almost funny hearing Leorio get fooled until an examinee in a jester's outfit tested Satotz and the man by throwing sharp cards on their way.

And you knew it was sharp because one cut your cheek on its way to the other man.

You placed the back of your hand on the cut, blood staining it. You peered at the cause of your cut, your eyes meeting with a squinting one which held nothing but delight in it. He licked his lips, making you look away and hide behind Kurapika.

You focused on Satotz explaining that deception will be normal upon this exam, "Bear in mind that if you lose sight of me in the fog of this Wetlands, you will never reach the Second Phase." He warned, making you sigh. Your hand unknowingly went down to hold Kurapika's, the blond looking at you in question of the gesture.

"[Name]—?" Before he can question you further, he noticed the cut on your cheek. You were in a daze, probably scared of getting lost in the fog, as far as he can tell. He breathed a sigh, intertwining his hand with yours so he could hold it better. You looked at him before glancing down your hands, apologies coming out of your mouth, "It's okay. You won't be lost." He reassured, smiling at you.

You nodded with your lips open, turning away the same time as him as he blushed pink and you tried to keep your worries away from yourself.

The marathon now continued, Kurapika firmly holding your hand as everyone struggled to run on the wet grounds. There was no sign of the fog getting thin, as it only seemed to grow thicker. You squeezed Kurapika's hand, tightening your hold on it. He looked back at you, another assuring smile coming from him.

Why is he being so kind to you?

"[Name]! Leorio! Kurapika!" You heard Gon call from in front, "Killua said we should move up!"

Kurapika responded to Gon, saying the three of you will be alright. You could've moved up along with them, but holding Kurapika's hand was much better than nothing.

Your heartbeat fastened upon seeing the people in front of you get beheaded, a huge brown tortoise showing up not much later.

You gasped, "It has strawberries on its back!" You almost giggled, seeing as you've never seen anything like it before. But this was no giggling matter, seeing as Leorio instantly got apprehended by the tortoise. He was lucky enough to be clinging on to a trunk.

"Stay here," Kurapika told you and broke hold with your hand. He rushed to leap and attack the tortoise's eyes, your cue to catch the falling Leorio in bridal style. You put him down and held his hand, pulling him with you by the time Kurapika landed, the blond making sure not to look at your holding hands as he followed.

You ran with your hands still inside Leorio's large one, only to be stopped when he spotted an unnerving scenario before the three of you.

It was the same jester earlier, surrounded by men with weapons. They were intimidating, but not intimidating enough for the redhead in the middle of them. They conversed with each other, shouting of 'failed' and 'examiner' being heard. The three of you could only watch.

All of a sudden, the men attacked. But it didn't even took a minute for the jester to beat them, the men falling just in the flick of his hand.

Your free hand went to cup your gasp, "In this little game..." His eyes peeked at you, "Would you care to participate?"

You hitched a breath. The jester made a beeline to your place, his eyes adamantly focused at you. You gulped, "On my signal, we run in opposite directions," Kurapika voiced, your hand squirming itself on Leorio's.

"Now!" You retreated your hand from his hold, Leorio peeking a glance at you before he went on.

You closed your fists, glaring at the menacing jester in front of you, "Something tells me.. I can't just accept what you did."

The jester curled his lips into a smile, seemingly interested at you.

"You beat me to it, [Name]." Leorio showed up, a wooden plank in his hand. Where does he keep getting those planks? "This may not be my fight, but I will not close my eyes and make a break for it!"

Leorio made his way to the jester, a cry of war sounding from him. You charged the same time as him, giving the back up attack when Leorio failed to land a hit on the jester.

You kicked up to the jester's chin while a round ball made its path to his cheek. It was double kill and you anticipated for the redhead to get mad, but it was the exact opposite.

He stood up from the impact, "Not bad, _little girl."_ Your heart skipped a beat.He leaned closer to you before he decided to acknowledge Gon and his fishing pole, walking up to him as he wanted to get a closer look. You stood there stunned, the view of Leorio attacking him again and him getting uppercutted not sinking in you.

The fog in your mind only cleared when he came to aim for Gon, running up to him with all your speed so you could tackle him before he reaches Gon, your attempt backfiring without you even being able to do anything.

"Oh..." He squeezed your neck as you fought against his hold. He was choking you up in the air, "That expression.. How splendid.." His face twisted into one being pleasured, his lips curved up as his eyes saw only fulfillment. You did your part not to look weak in such position, eyes cursing at him with resolve. "I really.. really do love that look.."

"[Name]!" Gon called for you while you squished the jester's wrists in your hands. You were slowly running out of air, almost passing out if only he didn't let go of you.

You coughed for air as you kneeled on the ground, Gon coming to your side, "I will not kill any of you." The jester grabbed your chin with two of his fingers while you continued to grasp for air, Gon throwing daggers at him by this act.

He pulled your face close to him, his head going sideways to make you shiver by his whisper.

"You passed."

  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏ ** _the need to write for black clover is getting stronger_**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	6. ☀️ ch. 6 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

"None of you made anything remarkable!" Menchi, The Gourmet Hunter, lectured all of you that failed the test, yet you couldn't care less.

Reaching Biska Forest Park was a challenge in itself after the fight with the psychotic jester sunk in you. Kurapika told you that his name was Hisoka, and you would have rather not known. The moments of the fight raised questions in your mind. Maybe it's just the result of the stimulating exam, but your performances were those you didn't understand, especially when you faced the jester. Where do you get your drive?

Why couldn't you remember your past?

"It was clear none of you takes cooking seriously!" The same lecturing examiner shouted while you only sighed from your thoughts. Your hand reached to your other elbow, your eyes wandering around until it met with someone's.

The pinhead guy.

You looked away, not wanting to converse with his soulless ones. Menchi was now handling a bald guy, shouting things about shoving her arms up his ass and not to mess with her. You hoped for the pointless banter to end sooner than later.

Menchi calmed down and went back to her seat, leaving the bald guy shaken. You chuckled silently at his terrified face. Women with the attitude of a bull's are not to be offered red to.

You calmly watched as the exchange boiled down to one examinee getting bitch-slapped by Buhara, the big guy with Menchi. You shrugged, your eyes following the slapped applicant's flying body. He deserved it for looking down on the examiners, anyway.

You felt a hand wrap around your arm, and it was Gon from beside you. He was watching keenly too. He has grown accustomed to clinging to you, so it seems.

"That being said," An old man's voice chimed in, making you look above from where it came from. An airship flew above, "It's a bit excessive to fail every single applicant!"

Before you could blink, a figure jumped down from the airship, resulting in an explosion of dirt. You waved the dirt from your face, coughing the particles that you inhaled.

"The chairman of the Selection Committee," You squinted your eyes at the newly arrived. He was an old man with a fluffy beard. You observed his hairstyle, admiring how his remaining hair was styled into a high pony in the middle, "In charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero."

Menchi and the old man exchanged words until it was decided the Second Phase will be redone by boiling eggs. You all rode the airship into a mountain called Mt. Split-in-Half, and you could only gasp upon seeing the name was quite technical.

Each of the applicants, including you, looked down on Menchi hanging inside the split of the mountain where a Spider-Eagle's web resided. You made another gasp, shaking the taken aback Leorio on your side with excitement. Your eyes practically shined at the sight of the woman effortlessly grabbing an egg and flowing back up, and Leorio noticed this. He smiled, his eyes going soft at you. You took note of this and quickly asked him if he's okay, receiving a rushed nod and an avoiding eyes.

Without even waiting for others, you and your four companions jumped down. You let the wind take you with a lively laugh, two of your companions mentally noting that music to their ears. It was the first time you laughed so openly. Who knew you only needed a death jump for them to hear it?

Other examinees joined not long after, a large group of you now hanging on the web. You closed your eyes, waiting for your cue to let go. It was clear Menchi timed the action but Leorio didn't seem to notice it earlier. You exhaled through your nose smoothly, the others now waiting for Gon's approval to let go.

"Now!"

You let go the same time as your companions, grabbing an egg with a grin on your lips. You hugged the egg close to you, wanting to comfort it as you're soon gonna drown it in boiling water. You lock eyes with Killua, the boy raising a brow at what you're doing. You responded with an eyesmile, making him shrug at you.

"I really.. got this myself.." You whispered to yourself with the now boiled Spider-Eagle egg on your hands. You slowly bite into it, the flavor of a high restaurant's boiled egg coming into your mind. You whimper in the goodness of the egg, savoring your self-earned egg as much as you could.

As you were chewing, your eyes wandered once more, and with it you met the eyes you've been dreading for the whole day.

He squinted at you, smiling as he studied your reaction. He was finished with his egg, and the thought of wanting to break _his egg_ crossed your mind. You squinted back at him, looking away before he could further interact with you.

"Welcome, 43 remaining applicants! Allow me to introduce myself!"

The remaining examinees stood in the airship, you fiddling with your fingers in front. Chairman Netero stood with the bean-looking guy beside him, and you puffed your cheeks in restraint to squish his.

"I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee," The old man introduced again. "I am Beans," The bean-looking guy said cutely. You gave him a small smile when he looked at you.

"This tension in the air is adoring!" Netero exclaimed after he informed that he'll be sticking around for the rest of the trip. You slightly raise a brow, not being able to feel the tension at all.

After being informed that the airship will arrive at the destination at 8AM and that you're free to get rest, you shyly approached Beans.

You tapped his shoulder, making him stop on his tracks to go out with Netero. You told your companions that you'll just be around, but they didn't know you'd be complimenting someone.

He looked up at you and smiled. You fold your lips before speaking, "I think.. I think you're really cute."

Beans had his mouth agape. Blinking, "I'm sorry?"

Your cheeks lit up red in realization of what you said sounded like. You panicked on the inside, now out of words in front of Beans who waited for your explanation. He was genuinely confused, "I-I.. Please have a great night!"

You left the room with your hands on your face, unaware of the two persons entertained by your conversation with Beans. One chuckled lowly as the other observed you with a fixed grin, both of them finding fun in your embarrassment.

You reached the dining hall in your journey away from Beans, sighing deeply in relief when you stepped foot there. The moment you saw the different types of foods sitting on the long table was the moment your stomach roared. You hugged yourself and looked around, making sure no one heard your dilemma. You sighed again, composing and pushing yourself to join random strangers in the table.

You headed for the table, grabbing a plate with your hand and a pair of fork and spoon with the other. You were fast to fill your plate without a hint of doubt, the shyness seeping out from you as long as you were with your food. You headed into a corner after, turning your back against the crowd. Funny how it didn't occur to you to find Gon and the others instead of standing there awkwardly.

You were eating joyfully, smacking food into your mouth without hesitation until a person decided to surprise you.

"Hey, lonely woman!" You jumped upon hearing a man call you, the food you were chewing getting intaken without approval. You were choking, your hand —as the other held the plate— knocking your chest in hopes of getting it out. Luckily enough, the man that caused you this chaos was the right man you needed at the time, "?! Excuse me..!"

The man hugged your waist and squeezed... squeezed... and squeezed! It finally went out, the piece that was choking you flying out of your mouth to the ground. The man pulled away as you coughed, turning around slowly to face your savior.

You thanked the man meekly before looking up. It was the bald guy.

"Nah, don't mention it! The name's Hanzo!" He grinned at you, rubbing behind his neck before switching to a serious expression, "I'm looking for the Ultimate Ninja Scroll."

You blinked at him, not knowing what to respond. "What's your name? You know, I find you cute!"

You blushed upon hearing the word cute, not because he called you one, but because you remembered how you complimented Beans without so much a thought. You told him your name quietly, repeating it after he loudly told you he didn't hear you.

"[Name]? I'll be sure to remember! See you some other time!" You watched him leave your place and go speak to another examinee. You sighed, the will to finish your food leaving you after you choked in front of a person you didn't know. You looked at your leftover, deciding to hand it over to an employee before you left to bring food to your other companions.

You walked around while you held two plates full of food. You were looking for the others. Of course you didn't know where they are, so you had to search around the whole airship.

Fortunately, you stumbled upon Gon and Killua in the hallway.

"JoJo!" Gon called for you after he chomped on his chicken, Killua looking at him in bewilderment.

"JoJo?" Killua asked, curious of the name Gon used for you.

You offered a plate to the kids, Gon thanking you as he accepted it, "It's [Name]'s nickname!" Killua voiced an 'oh', proceeding to the large windows as he got distracted by the view of the lights below.

"Wooow! Gon! JoJo! Look!"

You were taken aback by the use of your nickname, smiling knowingly as you looked at the backs of the two boys admiring the view in front of you.

Somehow, you feel much more in comfort with them. Kids are a wonder, and you're just so glad to have them as your companions.

  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏

 **reader:** _singing_ i think you're really cool! i like you a lot! maybe we can hang out or something?

**reader:**

**reader:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	7. ☀️ thinking hours: pt. 1 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

After the reveal of Killua being a child from a family of assassins and that he stabbed his mother right in the face, you left them to play with the chairman as you were off to find Leorio and Kurapika. You made sure to know where to find them, though.

You walked through the halls, politely checking each door to find your two adult companions. It has been a disappointment so far until you walked into a door where you discovered them.

It was a bigger disappointment.

Inside was a man with long black hair and of course, Hisoka the jester. You couldn't ignore Hisoka's hair being down, and in your mind you thought he was looking...

You coughed. "Excuse me."

Before you could close the door, Hisoka's cold and thin fingers wrapped around your wrist. Your brows clashed, looking at his hold and up to his mischievous eyes. You were about to force your wrist to pull away, "You do know I love when you look... angry at me," He whispered breathily the last bit to your ear, making you back away with a hushed expression.

You pulled your wrist once more and he finally lets go, a chance for you to close the door on him. But he decided to egg on you more to get on your nerves.

"Feel free to come to me whenever, _little girl_."

You opened the door widely with a look of someone who didn't like what they heard, "I am not a little girl," Your replied, making sure to emphasize 'not.'

"Whatever you say," He studied you from your head down to your toes. He crossed his arms, a smirk curling up his lips as he leaned on you. You pulled your head back. "But I would rather prefer you _prove_ to me," He said as he looked at your lips, the cringey gesture of licking his own happening right before your eyes.

You rolled your eyes. It seems your temper just leaves you when you're with him.

You peeked around him and met with the man with long black hair, "I don't know why you're hanging with him, but please do be careful," You told quickly, standing back up and sticking your tongue at the redhead in front of you before heading on to continue finding your two companions. You didn't bother closing the door and just quickly went on.

Hisoka waved goodbye at you until you were out from eyeshot, closing the door behind him after.

"A unique one, don't you agree, Illumi?"

"Are you interested in that woman?"

Hisoka smiled at Illumi, joy the only thing evident in his face, "Maybe, maybe not. Are you?"

"Zoldycks do not get interested in simple, lowly women," Illumi answered with a neutral face. No one could tell if he's lying or telling the truth with that expression. He even looked like he wasn't interested in a conversation at all.

"It sounds to me you're interested in that simple, lowly woman," No one except his sole friend Hisoka, "Care to tell me how?"

"No."

"So you're admitting it?"

"No."

"What if I-"

"No."

Hisoka deadpanned at his friend's response, studying his usual expressionless face. He huffed cockily, seeing right through Illumi, hiding his surprise that the same assassin was capable of being interested in women without any order of killing them. It's still a mystery how it came to this though as it has only been a short time since both of them were with you. Perhaps it's your irresistable charm! ..Or maybe the need to see your strong front break and to watch you beg for mercy as you could no longer endure the pain they inflicted. Whatever it is, he was also interested in you, and he swears he's not going to be held back by anyone.

"May the worst man win."

You finally found Leorio and Kurapika in a room, and there they were, sleeping like newborn babies. You didn't want to wake them up, but they haven't eaten for a couple of days now and you don't want to add on to that number.

You removed your cardigan and folded it beside Kurapika's bag, sitting with crossed legs in front of them as you placed their plate of food down. You tapped both of their cheeks, Kurapika waking up not long after while you still worked on Leorio.

With Leorio not being able to be pulled out of dreamland, you raised the plate to Kurapika's view. He was stunned. You really brought them food all the way from the dining hall, so he didn't want Leorio sleeping on your kindness.

He preemptively slapped the drooling Leorio, the man flinching and sipping his drool back within seconds, ready to fight whoever disturbed him. Though he quickly calmed down when his sight landed on you, "Hey! A-aha! [Name]! Good to see you there!"

"I'm sorry, I brought you food," You simply told him, offering him the plate. His eyes gleamed and he swiftly caught the plate from you, munching on it without even questioning you. You chuckled in the sight of hungry Leorio, patting his shoulder to remind him not to eat too fast.

Kurapika smiled at you, "Thank you, [Name]. You didn't have to, really." You shrugged him off. You see that it was just normal for comrades to take care of each other. "Have you rested yet?"

You shook your head at him before smiling and standing up on your place, pointing your thumb to the door as a sign that you're heading out now.

"You can stay here and rest with us, you know.. If you want to, that is." Kurapika gulped. He was just offering you space, no need to be nervous.

"Gon and Killua," You said plainly, hoping they understood you wanted to accompany the young boys. Well... hoping Kurapika understood, since the busy Leorio wasn't listening at all.

Kurapika observed your eyes. It's not that you didn't want to be with them, you really just wanted to accompany your younger companions. So who was he to hold you back? He nodded at you, "See you in the morning, then."

You nodded back, waving at them as you left the room.

Kurapika seemed to find refuge in staring at the door, and Leorio, who stopped eating for a moment, made sure not to let this go unnoticed, "You like [Name]."

"It's not just me, or am I wrong?" Kurapika was almost speechless by Leorio's serious tone, but he quickly countered it with a fact they both knew. He turned to look at the medical student beside him, a resolute expression on the man.

Leorio wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "No. I'm actually glad you know it."

"It was too obvious."

"Are you jealous?"

"I held hands with her."

"Duh! I did too!"

Kurapika and Leorio threw the sharpest daggers at each other, the both of them acknowledging that they're rivals for your attention. Who knew they wouldn't only be fighting to be a Hunter but also to be someone that has your eyes? It was funnily ironic for Kurapika since he was searching for the eyes of his clan, but he just had to earn yours too. Leorio also knows the exam would be worth it if he had you in the end.

Meanwhile, you're just unknowingly watching Gon and Killua struggle against the Chairman. You have not a single clue about the men fighting to get you, and it was better.

At least, you don't have to worry for now.

͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏

_**do u have an** _ _**hxh** _ _**oc? i would love to hear about them!** _

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	8. ☀️ ch. 7 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

_"It's been a month since she left.. Oh..! I hope she's not starving and cold..."_

_"Too much for ?̴͔͙͊͊͠͝?̵̡͖̘͈̗̒͠?̸̮͙̗͓͇̪̳̗̱̋̔̓̊̓'s old age."_

_"I called him and he's still devastated.. Poor ?̴͔͙͊͊͠͝?̵̡͖̘͈̗̒͠?̸̮͙̗͓͇̪̳̗̱̋̔̓̊̓... He misses her so much... I miss her too... Don't you, ?̴͔͙͊͊͠͝?̵̡͖̘͈̗̒͠?̸̮͙̗͓͇̪̳̗̱̋̔̓̊̓?"_

_"She'll be back, ?̴͔͙͊͊͠͝?̵̡͖̘͈̗̒͠?̸̮͙̗͓͇̪̳̗̱̋̔̓̊̓."_

You flicked open your eyes, pushing yourself up only to feel a sharp pain on your head. Your cardigan fell down on you as you sat properly, peeking at the clock with a scrunched face. It was 6:49 in the morning. There was still time to fix yourself.

You glanced at the snoring Gon on the other side, smiling as you saw him sleeping soundly. You stood up, hanging your cardigan on your— Wait.

Didn't you leave your cardigan back at Kurapika and Leorio's room?

You thought for a second, but you shrugged it off quickly. You must thank Kurapika for bringing it to you since he must've noticed it. You headed on to find the shower room. Luckily it was near the room you were just in. You wanted to finish fast so you could bring Gon hot chocolate. Where was Killua, that you didn't know, but you hoped he's taking care of himself well.

Tonpa was the one to finish using the shower room before you, and you took notice of how he smelled like the typical deodorant for men. You bowed your head —to avoid eye contact— as you stepped inside, but the smaller guy had something to say to you.

"You know, isn't it quite wrong for ladies to hang out with men?"

You stopped on your track. You didn't want to hear any more, but here you were. "They could take advantage—"

Without letting him finish his worthless banter, you grabbed his pinky finger and stretched it out to his back in a flash. He complained in pain when you haven't even done anything yet, and this earned attention in the quiet morning.

"Say it." You dared the round guy, breathing out your annoyance. Early morning and he's already ruining someone's day. What a man.

He struggled with noises of being hurt. He couldn't turn around to face you due to a risky position. You were ready to break his finger, that much was obvious. Or maybe he just didn't have the balls to.

"I'm just saying— AUGAH!" You pushed his pinky finger down firmly. Another hard push and he'll achieve a broken finger, and that was pure entertainment by the other examinees watching from the sides of the halls.

"Saying what exactly, Rookie Crusher?"

Tonpa gulped a large amount of his saliva by hearing you say his title fiercely. "Say it." And by that moment he learned women can be not as soft as they look. He kept repeating to his mind, he should have known better.

"I'm sorry! I was just— AAGH! Okay! I said I'm sorry!" You let go of his pinky finger, walking to the door in front of him without sparing him a look. You closed the door with force, startling the people in the hallway.

Tonpa rotated his arm back to the front and rubbed his hand that you twisted, a frustrated huff coming out of him when he saw the people in the halls. He raided away, the entertained people making way for him as they tried not to laugh at him.

He was taken care of by a woman that only threatened to break his pinky finger and didn't even tried to kill him. He definitely deserves more than that, says a random examinee.

You were refreshed by the hot shower you took, thankfully. That encounter with Tonpa was so unnecessary it just irked you.

All of you were now standing on top of Trick Tower where the Third Phase shall happen. 

You were informed that to pass, you must reach the tower's base only in the span of 72 hours. Without even giving you the chance to try it, the choice to climb down was erased when a rock climber applicant got taken by flying Magical Beasts.

"Only one person can fit at a time," Killua pointed out. Your group was talking about the hidden trap doors located around which could only be used once, "We have to split up, so Gon and I decided we can choose our doors!"

Luck was also a skill, so if anyone of you sprung a trap, then no hard feelings. You nodded at that thought, finding a trapdoor somewhere far from them so the chance of springing a trap is lower for you. You waved goodbye at them, dropping in without noticing two hands wanting to reach out to you.

You controlled your drop by crouching, patting the dirt off your skirt as you stood up. You heard ticking in front of you, and when you looked, there he was.

The pinhead guy was with you.

You blinked at him, and he only observed you. He wasn't saying anything to you, not even a 'hi', but you didn't plan to do so either.

You headed to the middle of the room where opened handcuffs sat on a table. There was a sign on the wall on top of it, "The two of you must obtain the right key along the way."

You raised a brow upon reading the sign, a hand reaching out for the handcuffs. You turned to pinhead guy, locking one side of the handcuff to your wrist in expectance he already knows what to do.

He cuffed himself after giving you an awkward look, and you both proceeded to start the test.

Needless to say, it was yet the most awkward position you've been put in out of the exam. You had to stay _too_ close to pinhead guy and follow his lead because he refused to follow yours and hear out your suggestions. You reached a stage where there were only prison cells and you have to find one of the many keys for the handcuffs. It would've been easy, if only the prison cells weren't closed and each didn't hold a vicious prisoner, AND you weren't cuffed to pinhead guy. There was also a stage where you literally had to walk through hell just to get a key on the goal, a place with a burning steel floor and flying traps around. Pinhead stepped foot on the floor like he didn't even feel anything, so you had to give yourself up and let him carry you throughout.

In the end, it took you 12 hours to reach the tower base, your wrist finally uncuffed to pinhead guy. You exhaled in satisfaction upon entering the base, falling on place without even taking note of the other person there with you. You were too tired to care, but you wouldn't care even if you weren't tired anyway.

"[Name]!" A familiar voice entered. You forced yourself to look up, the call also earning the eyes of the other two.

"...Han..?" The bald guy ran up to you crouching in front of you. It's a good thing he adjusted for you, since you're not in the mood to move.

"Hanzo! You remember me?!" He shouted, making your head fall to the ground once more before you nodded, "You look worn out but you shouldn't lie in front of a door! Come on, let me help you!"

You nodded, letting the kind loud man carry you with ease. The other two squinted their eyes, the want to interfere growing in them.

Hanzo lied you down against a wall not near the doors, "Here you can rest without disturbance! I'll be here, so rest well!"

You were muddled as to why he was being so courteous with you, but who were you to refuse such gentle treatment? This was a whole lot better than being with pinhead guy, so you just kept quiet, the questions in your mind going into ease.

The next day, you were given a morning meal. You ate with Hanzo, dealing with his rowdy yet tolerable attitude with soft nods and shakes of your head. He caught on that you weren't the type to speak and speak, and also not the type to notice the tension around you because for the past day, he's felt eyes on the both of you yet you gave no care to it.

He's been itching to ask you about the two persons watching you with their eyes and has also been wanting to put an end to it since he's unaccustomed, but it seems like you weren't the least bothered with it. 

Knowing that, Hanzo ignored his own curiosity and continued to converse with you, even if you spoke not so much to him.

͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏

_**in this house we STAN hanzo** _

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I look forward to being with you."


	9. ☀️ ch. 8 ☀️

˚**.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.**

"Kurapika, applicant #404 is the 21st to pass!"

You excused yourself to Ponzu and ran to your companions without thinking. It was 3 whole days before you got to see them again and you couldn't just hide your excitement. Gon called your name as you ran, swiftly clinging on to you without letting you reach them.

"JoJo! I missed youuuu!" Gon rubbed his face on your tummy, Kurapika and Killua walking up to you, the latter holding his red skateboard to his side.

You were about to ask where was Leorio until, "Leorio, applicant #403 is the 24th to pass!" You squeezed Gon's cheeks before putting him on your side, the child still hugging you. You smiled, waving at him. Leorio was struggling against Tonpa, and just by seeing that annoying guy ticks you off on the inside.

Leorio stopped struggling against Tonpa when he saw you, the man rushing to you without thinking. He pulled you into his arms, "I'm glad you made it, [Name]," He said to you in relief. Your arms snaked around him in hesitation, your surprise still in you. You patted his back as an assurance of your presence.

This could've been endearing if it didn't concern three others that weren't liking what they were seeing. Killua noticed this and it was almost funny to him, if only two of them weren't people to look out for.

Kurapika coughed loud enough for the man hugging you to hear, making Leorio give him a side eye. He huffed, pushing himself away from you with his hands on your shoulders. Leorio smiled at you and you just returned it with an awkward one.

Kurapika interrupted with a topic, "My hands are blistered, but at least all of us cleared the tower together." 

"Oh, right!" Leorio finally let go of you, "It's all thanks to Gon here!" He playfully pushed Gon's head who was still clinging to you.

You hummed in question of what he did, turning your head down to Gon. He rested his chin on your tummy as he looked up at you, "We had to choose from a short and easy path and a long and difficult one, and we chose the second! Since only limited people was allowed in the first one, we cut a hole in the wall and went through it from the second choice!"

"Can't believe you thought that on the spot!" Leorio added.

You ruffled Gon's hair and smiled at him, somehow proud, "That's great." Gon responded by hugging you tighter.

A second later, it was announced that the Third Phase is over. 25 of you passed while one died, and in your mind you sent your condolences to the family of that person.

You all exited the tower one by one and met with an examiner with purple spiky hair and glasses. He congratulated all of you for getting to exit Trick Tower, saying that only two phases remained, and that the Fourth Phase will happen in an island near the tower, Zevil Island.

You were all instructed to draw lots for the manhunt, which was the challenge for the Fourth Phase. With Hisoka being first and pinhead guy, whose name you still don't know, being second, you were the third to draw a lot.

"Wow, [Name]! You were the third one to pass?!" Gon remarked, you nodding at him before you drew.

There was a cover to the card so it means all of you opens your drew lot at the same time. After all 25 of you had a card, you were instructed to remove the cover. Upon opening it, you were told that the card indicates the number of your target.

Your hand checked your number on your sando shirt inside your cardigan, making sure it was still there, all the while looking at the card in your hand.

#80.

You tried to look around, but it was a shame everyone had taken a hold on their numbers. You were lucky enough to have your cardigan hide your number, but how lucky are you when you don't know who #80 is?

"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag."

It was further explained that any method was welcome, and that includes killing. You sighed. That's the last thing you ever want to do. The thought of taking another's life and their future and their dreams... it makes you shiver. Of course, it's a different thing for criminals, but you still would rather apprehend and teach them a lesson than end their life.

You sounded like your great-grandfather, and it was a good thing. If only you knew that.

"My name is Khara, and I will serve as your guide!" A woman with pink skin introduced herself in front. You were now riding the boat to the island and it was obvious everyone was already thinking of their tactics and what method they'd use to get their target. You were one of the same, #80 still unknown to you. Although risky, being alone in an island sounds great. You'll make sure to join your companions sooner though, this was just the right time to have time to yourself.

You were competent enough to not rely on your companions. You've proven it ever since the start. Your anxiousness in getting separated from them remained, but you had to fight through this on your own.

But what if one of your companions had you as their target?

You stood up, sighing as you leaned on the boat's fence, watching the boat work itself to get to the island. Just like if any one of you sprung a trap from the tower, there should be no hard feelings.

But what if it's Gon?

"JoJo, you're not my target!" 

Gon popped up beside you, answering the question in your mind like he knew. You looked at him in worry, "And if any of the others isn't your predator too, I'm sure they'll tell you!"

Gon is really one of a kind, isn't he?

Right, instead of worrying, you should just gather intel. It was a whole lot better than pulling yourself down with your thoughts. You thanked Gon, your hand moving to caress his cheek. You pouted slightly, "Look for me when you need to." The child beside you nodded cheerfully, running off to find Killua after.

You went on your own to go to Leorio and Kurapika, and they were speaking to each other when you found them. You neared them, the two suddenly fixing themselves when they saw you. You found this weird, but you shrugged it off.

"You guys... are not my target," You said blatantly.

The two blinked at you and looked at each other. You almost felt shameful until they responded, "You're not our target either!"

You sighed in ease. There was a silence between the three of you.

Your hands met behind you and fiddled with each other, your eyes drifting down. You cleared your throat, biting your lip as you organized your thoughts. The two adults in front of you waited and gave you your time as you seemed like you had something to say.

"I'll be around." You whispered to them while you hugged them on their necks. You didn't give them time to react and just left without saying any more.

You found Killua by himself, the kid just having finished talking with Gon. You approached him, calling him softly as you didn't want to surprise him. It was a low chance though, knowing he's from a family of assassins. A simple approach wouldn't shock him.

"Oh, hey JoJo," He greeted you, his skateboard in hand. You approached him and crouched in front of him.

You reached out for his hand, "May I?" Killua was a bit confused, but he nodded, making you take his hand in such a gentle manner that Killua hasn't felt in a long time. You covered his hand with your other, grasping it without force, "I'm here."

Killua raised his brows at you. He couldn't comprehend what you were doing. Creeping him off and threatening him that you'll be around to take him down? Comforting him that you'll be by his side? He didn't understand, but he nodded anyway.

You gave him a small smile before standing up and leaving. He watched you as you left, trying to put into words what you just did.

You knew you could've done better and told them a lot of things that shouldn't have left them confused, but it was the best you could muster, and you just hoped they understood that you care for them and that they are not alone in this challenge.

After being instructed that there is 1 week time for the applicants to hunt, you and the others got off the boat in order with 2 minutes interval. You bid goodbye to your companions and your acquaintances, quick to go deep into the island to explore it, find your spot, and have all the time to yourself.

You inhaled the fresh surroundings, exhaling like your body has just got cleaned by how serene the scene before you is.

Too bad it's going to be a place for hunting and killing.

You sighed. You first needed to assess your strengths and weaknesses. 

You headed to climb a vast tree with ease and rest on it, enjoying the view as you evaluated yourself. You know you have a good amount of stamina and decent reflexes, your speed somehow good too. You were check in physical skills, so you didn't need to think about it much. You were susceptible to rain and storm, seeing as your emotions get tampered by it. So far, the success of your hunting is high.

But you know you must have an ability that you just can't seem to put a finger on.

You have a strength that can mount up to a man with training, so you know you just have to have something up your sleeve. It was greatly frustrating that you don't know, and that you can't even remember if you trained or not.

The only things that you can recall from your memories started from the time you woke up underwater.

Now that you thought of it, it was weird.

You could breathe underwater. Strange. You started to feel like you're actually a mermaid with lost memories, but that's a bit ridiculous. 

The time that you pass as a Hunter is the time you get to discover more about yourself and the things you were questioning, and that's a good reason to keep going. You felt yourself energized, motivated to find your target and steal their ID card. You stretched your body upward, feeling the satisfaction of the pop in your back.

You decided to train, the want to discover what you have getting stronger. You have to pass this exam, and you'll do what you should do.

For some weird reason, you felt compelled to go find a river and train there. You wanted to feel both the sun and the water as you did, and it's a mystery you were willing to discover.

You discarded your skirt and cardigan and folded it neatly on the dry ground, stepping foot on the river with your flat sandals. The ground was rocky, your knees feeling the cold of the water as you stood. Your arms rotated up from your sides down to your chest, your palms facing each other as you pressed them on together. You steadied your soft breathing as you did, feeling yourself be one with nature. You closed your eyes, ridding the anxiety of being hunted and having to hunt, focusing solely on your state.

You thought of the time you were tested by the Navigators. It was when you channeled an energy that you should've known you had. You replayed the feeling, your mind visualizing your blood flow be directed to your feet. You pushed a fist in front, your other arm being folded to your side. You positioned yourself with a fighting stance, ripples on the water being formed. It emanated from you, and by seeing this, a shocked gasp came from the woods near you along with cracking of leaves.

You kicked to the direction of where you heard the noise, water blades traveling to it formed by the impact and energy of your kick. The blades made a sound of cutting leaves.

Your focus was disturbed, the ripples fading without you even getting to see it, "Show yourself," You ordered sternly. You were completely calm, ready to face whoever it is that was watching you.

A boy with a bow and arrows emerged, his hands in the air, "You aren't my target! I just got mine!" You raised a brow in suspicion, making him show two ID cards on hand and the a card with the same number from one of the IDs.

#53 and #105.

"You aren't mine either." It was clumsy of him to just show his number to you, but it was preferred. 

"And how can I make sure of that?" He challenged. You sighed, going out the water and to your cardigan pocket to show him what you drew, "#80? I think I know who that is," Your brows clashed, almost anticipating that he's gonna say it to you freely, "But I'm not revealing it for free." Of course.

You sighed, "For what?"

"Hmm..." He pondered, walking out from the shadows of the woods and nearing you, "First, let's introduce ourselves. What's your name and number?"

"[Name]. #406."

He nodded with acceptance, "I'm Pokkle, #53! Then, what were you doing earlier? Do you manipulate water or something?"

You shook your head, somewhat confused by what he's saying, but you had to answer, or you're not getting any answers from him either.

You curse this time you were forced to talk to unnecessary people.

"I'm trying to figure it out," You voiced truthfully. His mouth went agape, like he couldn't believe you didn't know what you were doing. It sparked interest in him, and he wouldn't be able to sleep properly if he didn't know what it is.

"Well..." Pokkle drifted with his thoughts once more before continuing, "Since I'm done with my target, could you let me stay here and watch you train? Then, I'll tell you about #80."

You sighed again, nodding since you technically have no choice. This was the only lead you have for your target, "Great! #80's name is Siper, a woman with red ponytailed hair, black sunglasses and a sniper with her. You should be careful since she's a sniper, she can get rid of you with just a bullet from somewhere if she finds out she's your target."

You nodded determinedly, pacing back to the river and continuing your training without a word.

As you trained the whole day with Pokkle staying by your side, you discovered quite important things. 

First, was that you proved that you have an energy in you that you could produce by breathing properly. It was more complex than it sounds, seeing as after Pokkle interrupted you, you had to try a lot of times before you could return to your tranquil state. It didn't help someone was watching you train, but you learned to go with it as hours passed by. You compared the energy with lightning, its color a bright yellow when you tried it on by hitting a rock.

Second was that it works well with liquid. Water was a given as it became your spot for training since you started. Like the water blades, you could form liquid projectiles if you channel your energy into water. Pokkle mentioned how it cut through the leaves sharply, so you attempted to cut wood with your projectiles and it was successful.

Third, you absolutely can't let your breathing get improper. You did your best to channel your energy while you were running and moving without even doing an effort to steady your breathing, so you noted you must learn to keep an established respiration even when things get too physical. You dueled with Pokkle to achieve this, making him fight you without a bow and arrow. He was better with shooting, but he agreed in order to know more about your ability.

And the fourth, was that you were special. You taught Pokkle how to do it, letting him join your training. You told him that it was simple: breathe properly and think of your blood flow being steadied. He did as you told, multiple attempts being made for a whole afternoon that only resulted to nothing. He told you that it was his first time knowing about such ability, and if you don't have a clan somewhere, there might be only a few people that could perform your ability, or it may also be just you. You took note of this mentally and decided you will also search for a possible clan that you might have got detached with.

At the third day, you and Pokkle separated from each other. You were thankful to him for accompanying you, the boy returning the favor for letting him join you. You were off to find #80, and you were getting her ID card now, or never.

  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏  
͏͏͏͏͏͏

_**what if i admitted i still dont know what nen ability to give reader** _

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ _ **  
**_

"I look forward to being with you."


End file.
